My Dearest Mockingbird
by RedHotCumberbitch
Summary: A Sansa and Petyr story full of all the things we love about game of thrones. There are triggers in this though so please be aware. My first GoT story be nice please x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It had taken three days to reach the edges of the vale after leaving Winterfell due to a light snow storm and then a further two days to reach home. Upon entering the throne room he was attacked by a small willowy boy. It would appear that Robin too had returned to the nest much to Petyr's annoyance, but he knew he had to play this slowly and act the part of the loving step-farther if he was to get what he wanted, and he always gets what he wants in the end. After going through the routine of having dinner and entertaining Robin a little it was time to retire for the evening. He instructed the servants to draw a bath for him while he began to sift through some of the documents that were being to pile on his desk. It was then at he came across something decidedly odd, a letter with no name or seal just a piece of cold wax keeping it shut tight.

Do you remember in Kingslanding you told me there that everyone there were liars? You were right. You told me that the King would still abuse me and he did. You told me to build a home you must demolish the old, but I don't think I'm strong enough for that not without anyway. I suppose by the time you get this letter I'll be married so as Sansa Stark I say a final good bye my Mockingbird and as a Bolton I say nothing.

Lady Sansa Bolton.

After he read the letter over again fully a leaned back even further into his chair with a frown. Sansa was writing him a letter? How on earth did she managed to hide it from him. She sounded just like her mother, he had been show a letter that Cat had been intending to send to the man that had almost cut him in two, and though it hurt at the time to see her so happy with that man now he was great full for seeing it.

The only problem with this letter was it's ending. He picked up his quill it may be his fault that she had to marry the little shit but he didn't want to be reminded of it. Looking at the last three words he crossed or Lady and Bolton. She was Sansa and would always be Sansa to him. There is no point in thinking about it now. She is strong and will cope that is all you can do. Nothing. He place his Mockingbird clip on the table and began to slowly undress and head for his now ready bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sansa began to weep the minute her now husband fell into a deep sleep. She had known it would hurt but what he had done to her left her feeling as if she had been torn in two. Looking at her arms and wrists she could see the first signs of large bruises begin to form in the dim light of the moon. This had been the third time this week that Ramsay had forced himself on her. Would Joffrey have been any different would he have grown bored, would he have forced her to do such disgusting things?

The next morning Sansa stood in front of the looking glass. She was a mess of bruises and in some places nail and teeth marks how she wished to see Lord Baelish again he was the closest thing to family she had had over the past few months. Now she had Theon, but she was still unsure about him. He had told her that her brothers weren't dead but could she ever forgive him for what he had done? Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ma'lady may I come in?" called a maid from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute." Sansa grabbed a over gown and tied it tight it's long sleeves covering her arms. She let the maid in, an old woman one of the kitchen maids looking at the state of her own sleeves. "What is it?"

"You have friends in the north ma'lady and it would seem that some are willing to risk their lives." The woman handed over a letter. "You are to burn the letter as soon you have read it my dear. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sansa gave her the first smile she had given in all the time she had been back at Winterfell. "Thank you." After shutting the door she went to stand by the fire and with shaking hands she opened the letter.

Dearest Sansa,

You must not write letters to me of this kind even if you leave out my name. Roose Bolton is no fool and neither is his bastard son. All lives end and some too soon, please don't let it be yours.

Your Mockingbird.

Sansa place the letter in the fire as told. Lord Baelish sent her this even though it was a risk.

"Your Mockingbird." She whispered to herself as she watched it burn. If he was writing her this letter then maybe Stannis Baratheon's army was on its way if so they would be three days maybe a little more away from here. She would be free soon.

However three days soon passed and there was no word of Stannis's army been any closer. She dare not ask her husband about it, but his father was to her less intimidating in a way, maybe it was because she didn't know what kind of pain he could put her through. Also she maybe able to play the part of a worried wife to get what she wanted and that is exactly what she did that evening while Ramsay was fucking his whore.

"My Lord may I ask a question of you?" asked Sansa meekly to her father-in-law.

With a sigh Roose begrudgingly placed down the documents he was holding. "What is it Sansa?"

She took a deep breath if Petyr can do it so can she. "I'm worried my Lord. I have heard nothing of Stannis's army I need to know we are safe. I can't lose my husband. Is there nothing. Please if you are holding back on me do not I am sure you know the way Joffrey treated me I am not more the clueless girl I was then."

"Sansa why do you ask me this and not your husband?"

"I do not want to worry him my Lord."

"You do not want him to beat you more than he already does." Lord Bolton rose and rounded the table to stand in front of her. "Stannis's army is nothing like the threat it was two months ago. Half of his army has either left him or died of the cold. You are safe here my lady now why don't you go and retire for the evening as it is growing late and my son will be waiting I'm sure."

Sansa gave a small nod and left Roose's study. Dread filled her stomach and she began to feel sick at the thought of having to go through with whatever her husband wanted from her tonight. Hopefully he would be less interested in her after having that whore.

...

Please do comment but be nice yeah?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. This chapter does have none con in it you have been warned and remember I don't own any of these characters.**

Chapter three

"There you are. Where have you been?" He got no response. 'Hmmm come now do speck." Ramsay stepped forward pinning her against the wall next to the now locked door.

"I went to see your father. I had heard whispers about soon being at war and I needed to know the truth and I could not find you." Her voice shuck as she looked him in the eyes.

"Oh dear Sansa I wish you would not lie to me." He said with a growl as he dragged her towards the bed and threw her down on it. Pinning her wrists above her head. "I was expecting you to say you had gone for another candle." When she did not answer he ripped the front of her dress apart and grabbed her left breast painfully tight. "We are missing one Sansa would you know where it has gone?" he now pulled her hair as well making her scream. "I know where it has gone Sansa and I have it right here."

Sansa's heart dropped at the sight of the wax object. It had been her last hope. "The north may remember Sansa but it cannot save you now you stupid girl." The candle fell to the floor and Ramsay again began to rip at her dress pulling the thick fabric apart like paper. He told her to move up the bed and she knew better by now than to stall. As soon as his own clothes were gone his hands were pushing her legs roughly apart and entering her giving no mercy as her thrust in deep and hard.

When morning came Sansa could barely stand let alone walk to the great hall to break her fast. It was only when Theon came in with a tray of bread honey and fruit that she realized just how bad she must have looked. "My lady you must eat if you are to keep up your energy."

"Ha if I do that I will live longer and there is nothing in this world that could make me want to do that. That candle was my last hope." She push the tray away from her and laid her head back down on the pillows.

"You must not say things like that my lady. You're my Lord Bolton's wife and must be there for him."

"Oh Theon stop calling me that!" she shouted and for a second he saw the old Sansa so he took a risk.

"Sansa your name may have changed but you are a Stark and I have never seen a Stark give up. Look what you have gone through are you going to let Ramsay beat you. Stannis may be weakened but he will still come there will still be a battle. You have a chance Sansa do not waste it. When Stannis comes Roose and Ramsay will be out in the lines I'm not saying you can just ride out of the front gates but it might give you an opportunity." He waited for her to react and much to his pleasure she smiled and reached for his hand.

"I can never fully forgive you for the things you did even if you didn't kill my brothers. But I will not leave without you Theon you're the closest thing to a friend I have here and I won't last long on my own."

He was shocked at her speech to think she even thought of him as that was extraordinary. "When it is time I will find you keep what little you want to take with you ready to pick up quickly." She nodded and with a squeeze of her hand he left.

When she did finally get up she headed to her dresser table and picked up a quill and paper she did not think she could wait for Stannis to make his move and so began to write a more sensible letter to her Mockingbird in hope that he might visit her and she and Theon could escape that way.

My Lord Baelish,

I am beginning to wonder what I have done to course you to not visit? You did not attend my wedding and have not sent any well wishes that I know of. I have spoken with my husband and father-in-law and they too wish to speak with you. I would love to know how the little Lord Robin is, maybe he could come with you?

Lady Sansa Bolton

Yes there were one or two lies but she had shown the letter to Roose and he indeed did have issues he wanted to discuss with Petyr so all was well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

My Lord Baelish,

I am beginning to wonder what I have done to course you to not visit? You did not attend my wedding and have not sent any well wishes that I know of. I have spoken with my husband and father-in-law and they too wish to speak with you. I would love to know how the little Lord Robin is maybe he could come with you?

Lady Sansa Bolton

The bitterness towards him was clear but at the same time there was an almost pleading tone it were as if he were her only friend and maybe he was. This only made things worse because he wasn't her friend not truly he had used her for what he wanted and was now too cowardly to face her. Such a beautiful creature that had only really known men to be cruel beasts who see girls like her as objects for their own desire. Gods know he has come across many men like those and the women that lay beaten behind them. He could do nothing now that he was in Kings Landing but prepare for the worst which in some ways may be the best for at least then her suffering will not have lasted long.

"My Lord Baelish what ever leads you to look so down on this day?" It was the queen mother Cersei Lannister.

"Ah your grace I am fine simply contemplating how best to look after Lord Robin. Such a sickly child."

"Look after? You are full of surprises aren't you." She said with a tight smile that was almost a grimace and lead her guest into the council chambers which were for now empty. "What do you want Littlefinger?"

"Roose Bolton as you know has managed to make his bastard son Ramsay his heir and therefore is no longer a snow. But I don't suppose you know as to way he did that do you?" Petyr smiled at the change of expression that came over the Lannister bitch. What was boredom had now became intrigue and a little concern.

"Well." She growled.

"He has married Ramsay off to Sansa Stark rightful wardeness of the north and therefore has stronghold over it. Once she bares a son well…the crown will no doubt be at war again. After all we all know the Bolton's to be opportunistic hungry mad back stabbers, look what they did for your family." He smirked and leaned back.

"You knew she was alive."

"I knew it was doubtful that she was dead."

"You married her off didn't you, you little worm!"

"Yes I did. She marries the Bolton bastard Stannis attacks Winterfell and takes it. Stannis will of cause leave Sansa to be wardeness because of the love her father held for his brother and the fact that a little bird has been singing in his ear."

"Oh?"

"What can I say that woman owed me a favour and having Sansa as wardeness would be rather useful. But you don't need to worry about Sansa I have her eating out the palm of my hand." Tell her what she wants to hear not the truth. Luckily he was Petyr Baelish and he as always is able to walk away without too much trouble he had given her what she wanted to know that Sansa being in her own version of hell. But he had come away with the knowledge of knowing what Cersei was likely to do if Stannis did in fact win the upcoming battle as well as all the new news from his little birds in the capital. Time to return to the Vale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this one does come with a trigger warning from the start. Sansa is about to lose a child she did not know she was carrying I have tried my best not to be too descript. Remember that I don't own any of these characters.**

Chapter five

"Theon." Sansa panted as they ran through the woods at the back of the castle. They had just jumped from Winterfell's walls and landed in the deep snow she could still hear that whores screams as Theon pushed her over the railing.

"Hussh Sansa we have to stay as quiet as possible and keep running we can't stop we must get as big a head start as you can."

"But Theon my stomach I…I oh gods it hurts." Sansa went down on her knees and clutched herself. "What…what's happening? I'm… there's blood everywhere." She was shaking in fear and pain. Theon took hold of her and told her to look at him. He made her listen and said that he thought knew what was happening but he wasn't sure. After agreeing to trust him she let him leave her under a fallen pine tree. The sounds of the dogs that had been chasing them started again oh and they where so close. The mere thought of what would happen to the two of them once they were dragged back to Winterfell. The clatter of horses hooves and the barking of the hounds was upon them they could not escape now it was too late.

The hounds and hunters stood before them. "I look forward to see what parts he cuts off you this time Theon Greyjoy. And you m'Lady well I'm sure he has something special planned for you." The men laughed and she shrieked as the hounds lunged forward on their chains.

May the gods save me and forgive me for any sinful thoughts I had towards the dead child inside me. Sansa prayed.

The dogs lunged at her again and once more she screamed only to have her cry hushed under a loader one of a different kind. A battle cry of sorts then followed the sound of steel against steel and the sound of both men and dogs howls of pain. She was to scared to look and too weak to run. After what seemed an eternity a tall but slightly familiar figure appeared before her.

"M'lady are you hurt?" asked Brienne of Tarff

"No more so than before they found us." She replied honestly. "How did you find us?"

"You did not think I would give up so easily m'lady?" she said with a smile Podrick was already fetching things for a fire and checking on Theon. "How are you hurt m'lady?"

"I…the baby…I didn't know I was until now and I believe I'm losing it. I don't know what to do?" Sansa whimpered.

The other woman looked shocked and seemed to have no idea ever, Podrick on the other hand did seem to know. "M'lady I may be able to help." Not giving time for her to blush he continued. "Mother once lost a child. She was not much gone so it was not too terrible. When was your last moon blood m'lady?" Now Sansa did blush.

"I…uhm little over a month." A smaller wash of pain came over her and she felt sicker than ever.

"Are you sure your with child?"

"The way Ramsay was it is likely."

"Then we must wait till the morrow then move on slowly." This was mainly addressed to his mistress knowing she would want to be on the move as soon as possible. But she agreed and said that heading to meet Jon Snow could wait a little longer he wasn't going anywhere.

…..

He had killed an innocent boy. No wait not innocent. That boy had tried to kill him or rather had put a knife through his heart and had killed him. Why he was now alive and able to exact his punishment on the boy for that was a mystery to all including the red woman. But clearly he was alive for some reason and to him it was clearly not meant to be for the nights watch. He had decided that his watch was over and it was time to find

whoever of his family were alive. Tonight would be his last night at the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so this is a little fluffy coz I want Theon to be happy so well here you are. I own none of these characters.**

Chapter six

As Jon prepared to leave he heard the call for rider at the gate there was more fuss than was usual for any new comers and so he decided to take a look. By the gods he was pleased he had he could not believe his eyes. "Sansa." He whispered. She was turning in her saddle clearly looking for him as she had no other reason to be here. He began to walk as she got down from her horse slowly and to be in a little pain a long ride he supposed.

"Jon!" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Her hair was damp and covered in snow. She was covered in dirt and…was that blood on the back of her dress?

"What are you doing here Sansa? Last I heard you were married to Ramsay Bolton of all people?" he stated wrapping his cloak around her and guiding her to his rooms. He stopped and turned to look at the people she had come with. "Don't just stand there whatever has happened to…" she cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

"Jon you are Lord commander I know but I am your sister and they are my friends. I have all too few of them these days so please don't be so formal." She had called herself his sister loud enough so most of the watch could hear her. He agreed and with a smile and a nod granted them to come.

"You too Theon." He called over his shoulder.

It was good to be in the warm again though Theon was clearly edgy about being in the same room as Jon. "I should tell you Sansa I am no longer part of the nights watch I am leaving today so for whatever reason you are here I fear I cannot help much, but what I want to know is why did you not bring your little brother with you. You have clearly escape from some The Bolton's but why did you leave him behind?"

"What do you mean leave him behind?"

Jon pull out a piece of paper from a draw in his desk. "This came last night. I didn't understand it till now but it would seem your dear husband has been hiding something from you."

Sansa read the parchment with a frown and past it to Theon. Who replied that he had had no idea and if he had Rickon would be with them too. She believed him wholeheartedly but her brother took more persuading, though after telling him everything that he had done for her over the past few months up until the minute they had arrived Jon finally let it go. They had to get Rickon back Theon and her knew better than most how cruel Ramsay could be.

…

Now back on the Kings road heading to the outer villages of the Vale Petyr Baelish began to think of excuses to see Sansa. It would have to be a good one Roose was no fool as he had told her but if they had truly wanted to speak with him they would have sent word by now. It had been another one of Sansa's pleas, however this time he would answer as it was somehow becoming hard not to see her. He had thought it was that she had looked like Cat that had coursed all this to happen but he had begun to think otherwise now.

It took him almost two weeks to get home but when he did there was a messenger from the Bolton's waiting for him and had been since the day she went missing. Ramsay wanted her back or the boy would die in the cruelest of ways and yet he knew she had not flown south but north to the wall. Had figured out his and Sansa's plan to take back Winterfell? Surely if he had news would have been sent to the Lannisters by now and he would have been stopped and taken back to the capital by now. No he must not panic Petyr Baelish does not panic.

Oh yes you do especially when it comes to Sansa and you know it. Why on earth did you kiss her you bloody fool?

After sending the messenger back to Ramsay saying he had no idea where she was and could only think she would have gone to see her brother at the wall. That night he sent a raven to the wall informing the that Ramsay has made contact with him and will no doubt be on his way to get her. If possible it would be best to leave Castle Black and head to the east watch by the sea where he will meet them.

…..

Sansa again read the note out from Lord Baelish and agreed that though Castle Black was the safest place none of them were part of the watch anymore and had no right to relay on them as a personal barrier between them and Ramsay. So they would head for the east watch by the sea.

"It is at least a weeks trip in good weather along the wall let along what we may encounter know that winter is at long last coming."

"It is not our finishing point. We can go out of here and head east along the wall. Then head for Karhold. He says to take a raven with us and release him when we are close to the last hearth and he will sail out of Gull Town the moment it arrives. After all Petyr would never leave us here it was too dangerous and as you say winter is coming "

"Petyr?" Brienne cocked an eyebrow.

Sansa froze realizing her mistake. "Lord Baelish would not leave us here." She said with a sheepish smile. "How long will it take us reach Karhold?"

"I don't know Sansa. Maybe three or four weeks if the gods are good."

Replied Jon wishing he could just get on his horse ride straight for Winterfell and deal with Ramsay himself.

"There is only one way to find out." Sansa stood and took up what had been Jon's quill.

My Mockingbird

I will set off at first dawn.

Sansa felt that there was no longer any need to sign her name to simply call him her Mockingbird was enough. "Here send this to the Eyrie" With that it was done there was a long trek ahead and they needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They were still at least four days away from their journeys end but Sansa was starting to feel a little more free. She had her brother, who had forgiven her for her past treatment of him, with her. She had Theon who too had been forgive even if the memory would never quite clear from any of their minds. And then there was Brienne and Podrick her two faithful knights.

She could not help but think about her Mockingbird. Did he know what Ramsay Bolton was like when he married her off to him. If so why was he helping her now. What did he want from her?

"Sansa?"

"Sorry Brienne I was miles away."

"Dreaming of home?" asked Jon with a sullen smile.

"In a way yes. How far are we away from the port?"

"Close enough to smell the sea but still a long way off. We should be there in a couple of days but we need to stay out of sight so we will be set back a day." Answered Theon, though he was still a little jumpy around Jon he was slowly becoming Theon again.

"Theon you could smell the sea if you where stood in the middle most stop in westores." Jon said jokingly and to all of their surprise he laughed truly laughed.

"True I suppose so."

The following days felt like nothing had changed. It was as if the war had never come, as if her father was still alive and she had never married Ramsay Bolton. Yes her and Jon had a few little spats but they had always been like that and they always made up. When they finally made it to the little port there was no ship waiting for them and Sansa began to worry as to whether Petyr would come for her.

"Lady Sansa it is going to rain there is a groove in the cliff face there. We can make a fire and stay warm as we wait." Stated Podrick looking from her to the others. Sansa did not move just continued to stair out at the sea.

"He will come. He promised."

The others watched her from the groove as she stood in the rain she would not move no matter what they said or did. "She's in love with him." Pointed out Jon with a sign.

"Gods I hope not that man is not to be trusted." Growled Brienne.

"Your sister and Lord Baelish? Why on earth to you think she loves him?" asked Theon slightly shocked at the fact that he had not seen it sooner. After all Lord Baelish had been the only man Sansa had spoken of kindly other than him and family the entire time she had been stuck with the Bolton's.

"I've seen that look before and when Sansa believes in something she will not move in this case Lord Petyr Baelish is going to come around that cliff in a huge ship and whisk her away from all this hor…" Jon stopped mid sentence and gaped. "Well fuck me." He laughed at the sight before them. It might not have been the huge sailing ship he had imagined but from around the corner came a fisherman's boat big enough to carry them all in and sat at the end facing them was none other than Petyr 'little finger' Baelish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so here's the next chapter hope you like it. Remember I don't own any of these characters.**

Chapter Eight

Sansa was stunned. She knew he would come for her but seeing him again after what felt like years was unbearable she had an overwhelming urge to hug him and so she did. For once she couldn't care less if it was unladylike or if it were deemed wrong she just didn't care anymore now that he was here and they would be safe.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "If I had known what a brute he was I would have never…"

"I know." It was only when she spoke that both realised she was crying and he held her tighter to him. Looking over her shoulder he saw the rest beginning to put out the fire and head towards them.

"Lady Brienne a pleasure as always."

"Lord Baelish." She replied coolly as she put her things in the boat and held out her hand for Sansa who was reluctant to move away from Petyr incase he might vanish and this was just another dream.

"Quickly now if the local Lord has bent the knee to the Bolton's I fear we may not have much time." He encouraged Sansa to let go of him and take hold of the female knights hand. As soon as they were in open water Petyr explained where he was taking them and who was waiting for them when they would get there.

"But he was with my mother and brother, everyone died at that wedding that's what I was told everyone one knew they were all dead. Why didn't you take me to him in stead of the Bolton's?" Sansa's face had no clear expression but her eyes did show a great deal of sadness.

"By the time he had made himself known to be alive you had been wed just over a week. What is important now is to get back to the Vale. I have talked Robin into helping you take back Winterfell."

"How?"

"You're his cousin. His only family and family is all we have in the end and he needs you more than you need him or so he thinks. Robin is Lord of the Vale but is a child and children believe what they want to believe."

"Which is?" Asked Jon.

"He can only be Lord of the Vale with your sister's help as she knows what his people want and will help him make them happy."

"How old is this child to believe such and ill put together lie?" Questioned Brienne almost laughing.

"Twelve but has been at his mother's breast all his life and does not know the world like others his age. Better to ease him into it than to throw him wouldn't you say?"

"What happens when he finally figures it out?"

Littlefinger knew by now that though Sansa was finally able to hide her emotions from most people she still had tells that he could spot and she was doing her best to hide her anxiety over the whole subject. "I will make sure all is well. You should know me by now Sansa." He gave her a trademark smirk which settled her a little even if it unnerved the others.

…

"I don't like him and I don't trust him." Stated Brienne to Jon as they stood looking over the side of the ship into the misty night. Jon laughed a little under his breath before pointing out that if she really didn't trust him what was she doing out here and not with Sansa. Who was no doubt being visited by his Lordship as they stood there speaking. "She told me to sleep and that there was no need to worry about him."

"Which makes you worry about what he's up to? I agree with you in that I don't trust him but I have no reason as of yet to dislike him." Sighed Jon as he turned his back to the sea and looked at the female knight.

"Is that not the same thing?"

"No. I don't trust him because I wouldn't trust any man apart from Theon and Podrick with my little sister anymore. I don't know him and what I do know of him I do not know what I should and shouldn't believe so I will stick to not trusting him. As for not liking him well he seems to make Sansa at ease and he seems somewhat well I'm not sure really. He's like a friend you haven't met in a long time and it's taking time to get to know them again." Jon paused and with a smirk he added. "Anyway your just pissed off that she told you to go to bed." This earned him a huff from the knight. "You remind me of Arya."

"How did I remind you of Arya Stark?" Brienne ask.

"She would huff like that if someone pointed out something she didn't like though it might also be your stubbornness that reminds me of her I don't know. What I do know is that I will be the first one to put my hands up and say I was wrong and you were right if Petyr Baelish turns on Sansa and us. Okay?" Once Brienne had nodded he said his goodnights and left leaving Brienne to ponder over their conversation.

…..

There was a knock at his door disturbing him from his thoughts. "Come in." He pushed his chair back quickly and started over to the doorway slightly un-steadily as the ship hit a large crest of water. "Sansa what's wrong are you o…"

Sansa put her Hand up to silence him and smiled. "Brienne is so protective of me this was the only time I could come and say thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry this one took so long to put up x**

Chapter nine

"Thank you? Sansa you have no need to thank me I put you in such danger. I should have known what any child of Roose Bolton's would turn out like but I was a fool." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Even so you risked a lot even replying to my very first letter let alone help me the way you are doing." The sea was starting to get rougher and she could hear the calls of the sailors out on the deck. Now or never Sansa. "Petyr?"

"Yes. What is it?" He smiled.

"Do you still love my mother?" And now his smile was gone and so we're his hands.

"Sansa why would you ask me that?" He tried to hide the disappointment from his voice but clearly she had too become accustomed to seeing him lie.

"Please Petyr just tell me." Sansa stepped forward it was her turn to touch him. She placed her left hand on his cheek and rested her right over his heart, even through the thick fabric of his clothes she could feel it's strong beating. "I am not my aunt and I am not…"

"No. You are not your mother or aunt. You are more beautiful than both and it would seem smarter too. Your mother trusted too many people with too many things and did not think once to lie and your aunt? Well you are far smarter by asking me rather than believing in what you want to believe. I do love your mother yes, but not in the way I thought I did." He placed his hands covering hers and holding them tight to him. Fuck being warden of the north I just want you. That's what he wanted to say but instead.

"Your mother was the first girl that had ever shown me kindness and when she would tell me all her secretes instead of her brother or sister it made me feel important for once. She trusted me more than any other man. So when your uncle came along I admit I was jealous of her liking him but when I look back so was her brother and my reactions to his death and your mother still marrying your father were the same again. I know now that the only reason I had love for your mother was I saw myself as her brother. I have wasted most of my life being blind to that fact but after a while of people telling you that you are in love with someone it does stick I suppose."

He sighed and took her hands into his bringing them between them. "Why did you really ask this of me Sansa?"

"I…uhm…I just wanted to know the truth." She blushed.

"You always look left before lying do you know that?" Sansa looked at him to see him smiling. "Just like when you're nervous you twitch your nose."

"I do not." She huffed.

"Do you think I wouldn't notice things like that about you if I didn't love you." He squeezed her hand making sure she looked at him as he said those last words.

"You…"

"What did I tell you in Kings landing."

"I'm a terrible liar."

"So don't try and act shocked at me telling you that I love you because you have known for a long time it to be true. It's one thing you can't fake, a kiss."

"I would have thought it to be the easiest."

"Nope." He said popping the P.

"In that case…" Sansa took her hands out of his and place then on his shoulders. "I wonder how much you've missed me?" with that she kissed him softly. Slowly and with love which he returned in full and moreover.

This girl, no, this woman kissing him was pushing him way out of his comfort zone and yet he had never been so willing. He hated not being in control of a situation but with the way she was slowly carding her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and how she would moan each time his thumb would lightly brush against the side of her clothed breast was enough to make him forget himself. She'd be the death of him and he told her so between their kisses as he slowly moved her from the door towards the small bed.

"At least…you'll…uhm…enjoy…oh…it." Sansa replied breathlessly as he began to kiss her neck and jaw making sure to leave his mark just above where her neck met her collarbone before moving back to kiss her lips.

"Say the word and I will stop." He said looking her in the eye hoping she wouldn't want to stop. She stepped closer to him if it were even possible and lent in to take his lips once again but to only have their kiss interrupted by a cough. Looking around to see who was at the door expecting it to be on of the sailors Petyr had begun to ask if said person knew how to knock only to stop and cringe. It was Jon and Theon. He was lent against the doorframe with a smug look on his face and Theon standing just behind him.

"Yes my Lord Baelish I do know how to knock and I did but if you will leave the door open you should expect people to walk in. As for you Sansa, you should be glad it was me and Theon who walked in and not Brienne she's looking for any reason to start a fight with your dear Petyr. Now go before I change my mind and not lie for you I suggest you head to bed."

"Lie for me?"

"Yes. Whatever you say happened here, happened but you will leave now.' He said with a look of an elder brother trying not to laugh at catching his little sister and her lover embracing each other. But as soon as she had left with The on that look changed. "Lord Baelish I love my sister dearly do you understand?"

"Naturally." Said Petyr as they both took a seat opposite each other at the desk in the center of the room.

"In that case I should not have to tell you as to what I will do to you if you break her heart. She has been through enough as it is don't you think? As for your couplings could do me a favour and wait until we are of the ship I would much appreciated it."

"That is almost something a father would say."

Jon laughed "Father would have thrown you overboard." With that he left closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**this is just a little fun to hint at what Sansa and Petyr might be like by the end. Enjoy x**

Chapter ten

To say it was hard for Littlefinger to keep his hands off Sansa Stark was an understatement, now that he knew she wanted him it was like there was a force drawing him to her. The looks she would give him and the smirks that lit up her face when she caught him looking at her were like arrows to his heart and she knew it.

He had been dreaming about her for the last two nights, dreaming of what he would do to her when he got her safely back to the Vale. He couldn't wait just thinking about it made him more hard no other woman had ever managed to do. It was this situation that had lead him to be standing out on the deck letting the cold morning air wash over him in hope that it would relieve him of his not so little problem below. However it would seem Sansa had over ideas.

"You will catch a chill if you stand out here like that for too long." He could hear the mirth in her voice but refused to turn round.

"I grew up in the fingers before I lived with the Tully's my dear, I am used to cold sea mists" He knew his voice wasn't as steady as usual and it was clear she had picked up on it as she was stood very close behind him. "And at risk of sounding very much not myself you need to stop."

She was having none of it. "Is Lord Baelish scared of my brother I wonder?" She asked smugly. "To think you have played with kings mad and stupid and teased lions only to start acting like a scared little boy after dear Jon told you hands off." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him behind his ear making him shiver.

"Careful dear your playing with fire." He took his hands away from the side of the ship and stood straight. Petyr turned and looked at her with a smile. He loved to see her in purple it brought out those lovely eyes of hers, eyes he felt he could drown in. "I mean it Sansa you need to be very careful. Nothing will happen while we are on this ship but once safe in the Eyrie I can not promise you that I will make you pay for you teasing me." He whispered these last words in a way to show her there was no threat of harm but a promise of lust which she would most defiantly enjoy.

"I hope you keep your word my Lord. I really would hate for you to break it." A quick peck on the cheek ended their conversation leaving him stood watching Sansa Stark walk slowly back to her cabin wishing to the old gods and the new that the wind would pick up and speed their journey along.

….

Sansa entered her cabin to find Podrick with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" she ask with slight concern.

"You ma Lady, that's what's wrong. Every time you leave this room with out her..."Pod pointed to Brienne. "…she begins pacing up and down and muttering about littlefinger. It's driving me insane."

"Brienne there is no need to worry about Lord Baelish believe me Jon has made sure that he understands his position perfectly well." She smiled and laid her cloak over her chair.

….

Jon and Theon watched the young woman walk away. Theon was the first to speak. "Somehow I don't think we should be worrying about him the way we are."

Jon looked away from the figure below them. "You heard what he said."

"Yes and you heard what Sansa said only you choose to ignore it because she is your sister and me and you know there is going to be no stopping her once she's off this ship." Theon patted him on the shoulder. "I'd enjoy the next two days Jon, soon none of us will have some peace one way or another for some time."

And he was right not long after they had landed in the Vale they were met by an army of knights sent by Lord Robin under the guidance of the black fish. With River Run and the Eyrie and the entirety of the Vale in Jon's view things were looking up, and so asked Theon to ride with him to meet and talk with the wildlings almost straight away. "The longer we wait the more time the Bolton's have to build their army's." Little did they know that those who had once stood behind his brother and father and his father before him had turned and where now sided with the Bolton's.

...

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's something very special for you guys seen as I have more followers now. I hope you like it as much as I do. Remember that I don't own any of these characters.**

Chapter eleven

For Sansa and Petyr the following days after arriving in the Vale brought both disappointment and frustration. Neither of them got what they had being dreaming about on their way home, instead they got everything they had dreaded and more. Learning of Rickon's captcha not long after Jon had convinced the wildlings to fight with them to hold the north together for good had brought everything forward. As Jon was a good leader and a brave man but he had not listened to her when she pleaded him to wait a little while and plan their attack in more detail as she knew Ramsay. He would do nothing to Rickon yet he will want them to see it but there was no use in arguing over the subject to much as she was way out numbed.

By the time they had the few banner men the could numbers of the Bolton army where coming through making their mission look hopeless.

….

"Petyr?"

"Yes."

"You have the ear of my cousin. He loves you dearly. Is there anyway you could get him to consent to the Knight's of the Vale coming to our aid?" Sansa asked nervously.

"Are these your words or your brother's?" he asked standing from his desk and heading towards her. "I know he dislikes me but…"

"They are my words Petyr. I know how many men it will take to out number Ramsay and even with their help it will be close but they might be the decider in whether we win or lose our home for good."

"I will do my best my love but Jon must also do his part. Robin will not agree to it without him asking himself and I and the black fish have less influence over him now he is almost 'a man' now."

"As proud as his mother"

"Just as you are my dear." Petyr said taking her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I don't want you anywhere near Winterfell until all of this is over. I cannot risk losing you."

Sansa pushed herself away from him. "You think we are going to lose?" She didn't understand. "You think their all going to die don't you."

"No Sansa I mean I want you with me I am fairly certain Ramsay will send someone looking for you. I can't risk it. Please."

…

"My Lord Snow is here to seek a conference with you." Petyr said with a smile.

"What does he want Uncle Petyr I don't like him he's a Bastard and their dangerous and that wolf of his it's…it's…" Robin was getting excited again he was still the sickly child that suckled at his mother's breast even if she's dead and gone.

"He is a good man and your cousin just like Sansa only he can protect you if every the time comes."

"Are people going to hurt us uncle Petyr? Oh yes but not today. Today we are going to say yes to Jon Snow because we need him as much as he needs us. Do you understand?"

The boy only nodded. It never took much to convince the boy to do anything when it came to war but Petyr knew sooner or later that would change.

Jon soon had the army he needed to win back Winterfell only they would take a long to reach them and Jon would be better off waiting til they met up with him before he made his move. Only Jon didn't heed that bit of advice.

…..

It all went by in one horrible flash and it didn't take long for news of the battle to spread 'The battle of the bastards' was what it was being called by those down in kings landing that was what Littlefinger had told them. For Jon that battle had been the most bloody and most horrific he had been involved in and he knew that in the many nights to come he would dream of it and dream of killing Ramsay over and over. But what was more disturbing was the fact that Sansa was talking of leaving.

"Jon I must leave I can't stay here. Every room is tainted with memories that I don't wish to see. I love you dearly and I am going to ask Petyr to do what he can to have you recognized as the Stark you are and therefore the rightful heir to Winterfell and warden of the north." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Please don't think me ungrateful. I thought I could live here if you were here but even you can't make it go away."

"Where would you go Sansa winter is here the white raven nested here this morning."

"I will go with Petyr back to the Eyrie and spend some of the winter there. Also I hear tell that the summer isles never have winters that last more than a two years. I don't know if it's true but I'd like to find out." She looked to Petyr. "I'll be safe there. Safe from any Lannister and safe from my own memories in time I'm sure. One day I'll come back here but that day will not be during this winter."

Jon looked over her shoulder towards the man in question. It was clear she loved him and maybe she would be safe with him but there was no way in seven hells he would let his only kin walk away with someone he barely knew alone. "Brienne?"

"Yes my Lord."

"You are to go with my sister and to be her protection in this world when I can not be there. She will tell you she does not need you often through her travels but you will stay with her. Obviously you will allow the two of them time alone and will not judge them if they do not marry before their more…private adventures begin. As Lord Baelish would not dare to completely ruin my sister's honor. Would you my Lord?"

Sansa was blushing immensely but was ignored by both men. Jon ignored her to watch Petyr's reaction and Petyr because if he saw it he would not be able to hold back a smile. "If you wish it my Lord and Lady Sansa is agreeable I will marry her here before we leave."

"I can not marry here I married Ramsay here it would…"

"All the better to marry here my dear. You said it yourself you have no good memories here why not replace a bad with a good?" He said placing his hands gently on her shoulders a smile on his as he saw her thinking it over.

"I…I don't know Ramsay made the wedding so memorable I don't think anything you do could get rid of it." She sighed.

"Ah you forget who I am and who you have around you now." Daring to see how far Jon would let him go and placed a kiss on the top of her head and felt her relax. "I will do everything to get rid of every thought of him and will not stop until you can not even remember his name, his face and that he ever existed." She looked up at him then. "I promise you."

There was a bored moan from behind them. "Honestly I survive the Lannister's and make my way to the north to find the red wedding, I travel to Braavoz on my own almost die whilst trying to become a faceless man. I finally find my way home again after killing the Frey's of cause only to find this." Arya pointed to Sansa who was still in Petyr's arms.

"Arya you're…you're alive?"

"No you're imagining things Sansa."

"You little brat I'll kill you." Sansa pushed her way out of her lover's arms and chased her sister just like they used to. "How dare you not send word you know how many house's would have taken you in!"

"I couldn't!" she shouted jumping a rock which Sansa had to run round. "By the time I…I got…north the bastard Frey's had turned on us and I didn't know who to trust." Arya leaped for a low branch and scrambled up the tree out of reach of her sister. "Its not like I could have come to you I had no idea where you where."

Sansa couldn't disagree but still hated that Arya had not made herself know sooner. She was being unreasonable she knew but she was also being a big sister. "Fine. As for saying 'only to find this.' I'd like to remind you of the fact that you are still my little sister and I will remind you off all those little moments you wish to forget in front of everyone."

Jon began to laugh. "Girls?"

The two stopped and looked at Jon, Theon, Podrick and Petyr stood together all smirking. "Looks like we have a lot of talking to do and Arya I may not be father but remember your manners."

"Since when did you care about my manners?"

"Since I'm the one who is going to have to live with you until I can find a husband to palm you off on. Now shut your face and come here." He said with a look of fake disapproval at her language.

Arya claimed down and slowly walked past her sister not sure on whether the other girl still wanted to hit her or not. Looking up at Jon she smiled as he brought her into a tight hug. "I've missed you." She whispered softly.

"Come on." Jon lead them all back out of the God's wood where Sansa had been saying one last goodbye to the place she and her father would sit all those years ago.

…..

Night fell and though Jon still disliked the idea of losing his sister again he knew deep down that it was what she wanted and who was he to take that away from her after all she had been through. This was what he contemplated as he walk to her room to say that know Winterfell was won and he had the word of several banner men he thought it right that she was able to finally have the life she wanted. He stopped just before he went to knock. Someone was in there with her and it was not Brienne or Arya, it was a man and a man he knew. He wanted to groan at the thought that Sansa wanted Lord Baelish of all people.

Jon just hoped said Lord was not planning on taking advantage. Then again would it really be taking advantage and would it be him making the first move? After what he and Theon had witnessed on the ship it would seem his little sister wasn't so little anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you are guys enjoy x**

Chapter Twelve

There was a short silence and a whispered "Wait."

"What?" came Sansa's voice somewhat disgruntled.

"It would seem there's a shadow at the door."

"And?"

"Meaning someone is stood out side and believe it or not I'm not that much of an exhibitionist."

"How do you…" Sansa didn't finish her sentence as Petyr gave her a look that clearly said he was well used to these situations coming from living in kings landing for such a long time. "Fine. If you want something you might as well come in." The shadow moved as Jon walked towards his room. "I hate that you are always right."

"No you don't." he replied kissing her softly.

"I really do." Sansa counteracted in between kisses.

"If that were true." Petyr said slowly laying her back and laying over her holding his wait off her with on elbow. "If that were true you most certainly would not be letting me do this would you." He murmured into her neck as he ran his other hand down her right thigh.

Sansa couldn't believe what was happening she never thought she'd let any man near her again after Ramsay but this, this was so different. She loved the fact that Petyr could make her feel this way. It was only when he stopped kissing and nipping at that perfect spot on her neck did she realise she had let tears fall.

"What's wrong my love?" The affection in his voice almost broke her heart. The way he was stroking her cheek and the way his eyes had a flash of worry in them she couldn't hold it back.

"You."

"Me?" Now he really did look worried.

Sansa moved one hand out of his short hair and placed it on his cheek. "Why couldn't it have been you." She replied with a sad smile. "Why couldn't I have had this and not Ramsay?" She watched as he realised what she meant. Oh what a fool he had been. However he had the rest of his life to make it up to her and he was determined to do just that.

"If I could undo everything he did to you I would." He said resting his forehead on hers. "But I can't. What I can do however is…" He kissed her brow and watched her relax. "…make new memories to…" He kissed her eyelids. "...take away the pain." He finished kissing her lips but as he went to move off her she grabbed her forearms.

"Don't. I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I thought you knew what I wanted?" She laughed bringing him lower to her. Slowly she moved her right leg just a little the result sent a bolt need between the two of them. "I know what you want." She whispered in his ear not realising just how husky her own voice had become and smiled at his groan.

"Do you remember how I told you that you'd regret teasing me?" Lord Baelish asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes." She smiled.

Petyr hummed and jumped of the bed and headed for the door. At first Sansa thought he was going to lock it but he continued to walk past the key. "Goodnight my Lady." He said with a smirk.

Sansa Sat bolt up right in shock. "You're joking surly?"

"I did warn you Sansa." He said with a wink and left telling her he would see her in the morning. He couldn't help himself he felt younger than his years around her, but if he was truly going to make memories she would never forget. Ones that would clear Ramsay Bolton from her mind he would start with their wedding night. He had two days till then plenty of time.

... ...

If I was Sansa I would be seriously pissed off with him now. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry guys but real life got in the way hope you like it. Quick warning the next chapter is just pure smut. ;)**

Chapter Thirteen

Petyr had never planned a wedding before and was finding it rather annoying. It would seem that what he wanted to do for Sansa had already been done by the Bolton's. "A least they had some taste." He muttered as the on continued to tell him about the event though he did leave out the part were he had been made to watch Ramsay bed her.

"If she still wants to be married in the god's wood then how about having the wedding in the morning as the sunrises. I have to admit I've been there in the summer as the sun has risen and it pretty special. To see that when everything is covered in snow would, I'm sure take Sansa's breath away."

Petyr looked at him questioningly but chose to say nothing but to agree with the idea. He knew Sansa was making her dress and had not stopped since breaking her fast the morning after their little meeting. But there was still a lot of work to be done on the cloak he wanted to give her along with the broach too. The decorations for the great hall were almost complete they were simple yet beautiful. Green and silver coloured ribbons were plated and twisted around chairs with gold cloth covering the tables. All the candles had been replaced with new ones and though he was marrying her he made sure that there was no sign of him in the room. He wanted it to be her day so there were to be no decorative Mockingbirds only Direwolves.

"My Lord Baelish."

"My Lord Snow." He said standing from the desk he had been given.

"I have just come from the great hall to say you know my sister is an understatement my Lord. When you told her you'd make her forget Ramsay I didn't believe it would be possible but I think you might be close to it just with what you have done to that room." Jon smiled and sat at the end of the bed.

"I am going to ask one thing of you Petyr. I'm not going to ask you to keep her safe or never make her cry because we are never safe in this world and as for making her cry you know were you stand there don't you. What I do ask is that at the end of the feast you will break tradition like Ramsay did. I ask that there will be no bedding ceremony."

"I understand completely my Lord."

"Thank you."

...

It was late or was it early, Sansa couldn't be sure, however she did know that she felt happy. Not just happy but giddy even. It had been such a long time since she had had that feeling. She had been told that she was not allowed into the great hall and often had been stopped from taking a look by Brienne. She took another peep into the looking glass and smiled again she loves the way she looked. It had been a very long time since she felt like that too. But she did look pretty in her silver wedding dress she had made it to look like the one she had been wearing the first time He had kissed her. It was the same pattern only where it had been purple it was now silver and where it had been gold it was now copper that stood out just enough in the dim light.

Today her name was to change for the last time. "Lady Sansa Baelish." She whispered to herself.

"Are you ready?" Asked Jon from the door.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

….

As they stepped out towards the God's wood she noticed the sun rising in the distance. "Theon's idea."

"Theon?"

"He told Petyr about the best time to be in the god's wood and so Petyr decided to go with it." With a sigh he said. "I underestimated him. Both of them."

As the two of them rounded the corner Sansa made Jon promise to look after Theon and with his agreement they walk to the end of the lane to her husband-to-be.

….

She was beautiful dressed in silver and copper her ginger hair mostly cascading down with a plat keeping it out of her face. And her smile meant only for him gracing her lips it wouldn't be long until he could kiss those sweet lips again only this time for the Lords and the God's to see. Petyr snapped out of his dream at the words of the Celebrant. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Petyr removed the large grey cloak and placed it softly over her shoulders. It was much like his own winter cloak with high neck and fur trim only this had a large embroidered Direwolf head on the back.

"In the site of the old gods and the seven I hereby seal these two souls binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words."

With a smile they said "Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/I am hers and he is mine/she is mine from this day til the end of my days." And without any prompt Sansa kissed him for all to see.

…

"How does it feel to be Lady Baelish my love?" Petyr asked over the loud music and laughter.

"I don't know how does it feel for me to be Lady Baelish?" Sansa replied trying to look like the perfect obedient wife that most men wanted instead of the rather impatient young woman who was dying to be with her husband alone.

"I cannot put it into words."

"Oh do try."

"I think showing you would have a more…desired effect?" He said with a smirk. Clearly his wife was just enthusiastic to get away from their friends and now family by law. "Well?"

Sansa nodded not trusting her voice and began to raise from her seat at the same time as he from his. The laughing stopped and cheers filled the room as the two of them exited the great hall leaving the rest of the party to carry on the festivities with out them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Smut smut smut! I own none of the characters.**

Chapter fourteen

The pair all but tumbled into her bedchamber their lips sealed together in a passionate kiss. "Make sure that door is locked tight husband because I swear if anyone try's to enter I will kill them." Petyr could do nothing but laugh as he did what his Lady bid him to. "I also swear that if you don't kiss me soon I will scream so loud that they will hear me all the way in Kings landing."

"Oh I'll do more than kiss you Sansa." He said dragging her to him by her waist. His hands ran down her sides to her hips and round to rest on her firm buttocks which he squeezed making her giggling against his lips.

"I love you." She whispered as she began to remove his Mockingbird pin and undo his doublet.

"And I haven't even touched you yet." He smirked.

"Then what are you wanting for husband?" She whispered as she kissed his jaw. It would seem that that was all the invitation he needed as his hands began to move swiftly but surly up to the strings that held together her dress and undid them letting it fall to the floor. Unexpectedly his new wife had nothing on underneath. "Naughty girl." He said "You must have been frozen out there."

"Petyr shut up and make love to me." For a woman stood buck naked in front of her husband on her wedding night she was rather bossy. Most men would be taken back by it but not him he found it somewhat of a turn on. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards the bed. Slowly he lowered himself on top of her. His lips met hers but only for a moment soon they were making their way south to her left beast. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked at it making it almost painfully hard as he massaged the other he took careful time over each making sure they were good and hard before he carried on south. At first he took his time in savoring every inch of her body as he kissed his way down. Her sighs and moans were like music to his ears, music that that fool Ramsay Bolton never heard which was a thought Petyr would cherish to his last day. When his mouth reached her womanhood the squeak she made him smirk.

"What are you doing…" She asked breathlessly.

"Hush." He replied gently pushing her back with his hand on her stomach. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder and began to kiss and suck at her inner thigh making his way back to her vagina. He closed his mouth around her clit and began to suck and lick and blow over it until she was sighing and begging for more of him, she was digging her fingers into his hair bringing him closer between her legs. It wasn't long before Petyr was tasting the sweet juices of victory, as he licked his lips Petyr crawled back up her he could see her shock and confusion. He leaned down and whispered "Beautiful to look at and delicious to taste." Her husband nipped at her ear and jaw. "would you like a taste?" he said lingering over her lips.

Unsure Sansa met his lips lightly with hers but he was not going to have that he kissed her more deeply licking against her lips softly forcing her to open her mouth were he slip his tongue in making sure she tasted herself. As she did Petyr lifted her left thigh over his naked hip to settle himself deeper between her legs. Again he began to rub slow but pressured circles around her clit making her gasp. However then she felt something harder, something more round prodding at her core. She looked up to fine her husband smirking. "Not so Little." He said still holding her thigh the other holding his cock in place. He was right he was far larger than Ramsay was. How the hell was she meant cope? Moving her legs so her ankles were crossed behind his back he whispered "Hold on to my arms."

Slowly he pushed himself in just an inch at a time before pulling almost all the way out he never picked up speed until he was fully seated balls deep. He looked Sansa in the eyes as if pleading for her to let him have her. After a moment she nodded and she saw a different side to him. He didn't hurt her like that bastard had but his pace was no longer slow he was taking her hard and fast filling her to the hilt each time, every thrust seemed to hit a spot inside her that made her want to scream with pleasure. But she found herself wanting more as she dug her heels into him push him down and forward. She scraped her short finger nails up and over his shoulders clawing at his back. She needed more she needed his lips and his tongue, she needed his hands on her breasts. It was then she felt it that tight coiling in her stomach that she once hated. Only now it brought nothing but pure pleasure.

Petyr closed his eyes at the feel of her tight walls convulsed around him. His release was close but he would not allow him self to come before her. He quickly untangled her legs and brought them over his shoulders and pushed even deeper. The scream she let out as she came would no doubt echo throughout Winterfell but for Petyr seeing her like this, clutching at the furs her hair a tangled mess and her entire body covered with a thin layer of sweat and knowing that he was the one that caused her to be like this, didn't care as it was enough to send him over the edge spilling his seed into her over and over until there was nothing left and had no strength to hold him up.

Disentangled the two lay next to each other the cold night air cooling their bodies. Petyr stood after a little while and pulled the furs from under Sansa and covered the two of them back up before they caught their death from the winter air. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him and whispered goodnight as the pair fell into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go. Now the journey begins and who knows who they might meet on the way. ;) xx**

Chapter fifteen

As the sun rose the next morning Sansa Baelish lay in bed watching the sky turn a deep red. All ready she could her the people bellow going about the busy lives. She turned in her husband's arms and watched what she thought was a sleeping man only to startled when said sleeping man pushed her onto her back and wished her a good morrow with a kiss. "How long have you been awake?"

"I'm not to sure but it was a lot darker than this." He said laying back down on his side. "You have know idea how sweet you look when you're asleep." Petyr caressed her cheek and gave her a lazy smile. Sansa laughed and huddled closer to him. "How do you feel about having to leave today?" A stupid question he knew but he wanted to know.

"Is it bad to feel nothing I wonder?" she mumbled into his chest.

"I suppose not."

"I think I would miss it more if we stayed longer even if it still hold so many ill memories, but the promise of Pentos or the summer isles is just too good. How many wives can say that as a wedding gift their husband took them across the narrow sea just to please them?"

"Not many I should think. Don't forget we have a long journey to the Vale to make before hand. We really must thank dear Robin for helping us. Then we must make it to the Gull town…" Sansa could see he was planning to list everything they had to do and so she cut him short.

"Petyr my love." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "It will be an adventure don't over think it."

"As my Lady wishes." He a said before attacking her neck and collarbone with kisses. Sansa tried halfheartedly to push him off saying that they had to bathe and dress and break their fast and be on the road by midday. Petyr on the other hand simply replied that midday was midday and the road to the Vale wasn't going anywhere.

…

Sansa was sat in front of her looking glass combing her hair still naked and damp from her shared bathe with Petyr when he re-entered the room. He been to send a raven to the Eyrie announcing that they were heading for the Vale. When he saw her he smiled and closed the door as well as the distance between them. Though she still bared the scares of what Ramsay had done they were healing and to him she was the greatest beauty in the seven kingdoms.

"I thought you were eager to be gone by midday." He said wrapping his arms her waist and resting his chin on her left shoulder. When she hummed he continued. "If that is still the case I suggest you dress and quickly or I'm afraid the servants will have to draw us another bath."

"Is that right husband?" she asked standing up and turning in his arms. "How I wonder to the extent that our marriage has changed you already?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Sansa's hand slipped down his chest to his belt and lower until her fingertips were hovering over his crotch. She gasped in faked shock and then smirked. "You used to be so in control and yet it would seem you're at a lose my love."

Something flashed across his eyes that was to quick to judge but within seconds she found it out. Petyr knocked her hand away only to lift her onto the strong oak dresser, or rather he hoped it was as strong as it looked. He spread her legs and stood close between them. She was still smirking as crushed his lips against hers.

By the time Petyr had finished once again fastened his doublet and buckled his belt his Lady wife was waiting by the door. "So much breakfast." She had giggled walking out with him. When they reached the great hall they were greater with the smirking faces of Podrick, Theon and Jon. However Brienne and Arya didn't look so happy. "What it was his fault not mine. He made me jump and I spilled my perfume on my dress."

"Yeah sure. You do realise I know when you're lying right?" asked Jon.

"No she is telling the truth there, but the rest of what you are thinking is true." Answered Petyr Baelish casually as he perched himself against one of the long trellis tables that were still out from the night before. "So has there been word from the Eyrie my Lord?"

"Yes there has, they are quite happy to receive both of you…"

"And me." Arya pointed out saving time. She got a look from him for it and a look of disbelief from her sister to. "What I want to see the Eyrie I've never been passed the bloody gate before." Arya sighed seeing that Sansa's look had not changed. "Don't worry I won't interrupt your sexy holiday I'm only going as far as the Vale."

…..

Now that winter had come it took them far longer to get to the Vale than expected and it would have taken them even longer to get into the Eyrie itself if Sansa had not been able to convince Petyr to put away his pride and remember the Aryan's words. "As high as honor." So they took the winch that would normally carry supplies up to the sellers. It hadn't just been him who moaned about it but Arya did also say she wanted to know what it was like to climb up those mountains on a horse. Sansa on the other hand said she'd get a much better few from the cage.

When they finally entered the throne room of the Eyrie she half expected to see her aunt sat up on that gnarled wooden chair, but then the events of her last visit washed over her. She looked at Petyr who smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thinking about it all puts life into it ignore it and soon it will fade." He whispered just as the young Lord entered to great them.

He had grown taller since last she saw him and looked more like his mother but his personality had not changed at all. He was still the shaky spoilt brat she had met all those moons ago.

"Uncle Petyr!" he shouted and Sansa got another sense of time repeating itself. "I've missed you. The maester said that you have married Sansa and are heading for somewhere over the narrow sea. Can I come I want see to what it's like. Please uncle Petyr."

"I see what you mean about him being a dark-haired Joffrey." Arya whispered to her sister. The two stood behind her Lord husband waiting patiently.

"I am sorry my Lord but it will be just me and Sansa going this time however I am sure to be making many a trip maybe you might find a need for something from Pentos and decide that you have to see it yourself before you buy it."

"I'd have to leave the Vale."

"For a time yes, but not for long." Petyr smiled. "Where are our manners? My Lord you remember my wife and your cousin Lady Sansa don't you?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again."

"And you my Lord." Sansa curtsied. "And may I thank you again for helping my family in our hour of need. We will never forget your kindness."

"I hear the north always remembers so I don't mind." He said with a childish look.

"This is my sister Arya my Lord."

By the time all their introductions were done their evening meal was almost cooked. They were given time to wash and change quickly before the food was served. Robin did not eat much of the food they were served he seemed to be a very picky eater. Her septon had always told her that picky eaters got ill very easily and didn't grow well. Maybe that explained his slightly shaky hands or maybe that was done to him being of a rather excitable disposition and by the time they got round to the Lemmon cakes and honeyed Figs the Little Lord seemed rather sleepy so Sansa veined her own tiredness and excused herself from the room.

It wasn't long before both Arya's and Brienne's chamber doors closing soon after Petyr joined her in their own. She was sat on the bed lighting another candle as to have more light so she could see her laces better.

"I have a gift for you." Stated her husband with a glint in his eye.

'I bet you do.' She thought licking her lips ever so slightly. "Oh?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Sansa lifted an elegant eyebrow. "A wife should trust her husband." He said smirking and so she did as he bid her to do. When see opened her eyes he was knelt on one knee in front of her and in her hand was a small Lemmon cake on a silk napkin so light that she could barely feel it's weight in her hands.

"Well I could have my Lady going without could I."

Sansa laughed and took a bite and then held it towards Petyr's mouth. "Just the one." She said. And watched as he took the largest bite he could, his teeth nipping the edge of her fingertips. "You ass." With mock anger as she watched him almost choke on the amount of cake he had stuffed in his mouth.

Baelish put his hands either side of her hips gulped and said. "You say the sweetest things my dear." He took Sansa's now empty fingers and licked at them.

She watched for a second before taking them away and lifting his chin. When her lips left his slowly and her eyes flickered open she told him "To many years to come husband."

"To many years to come wife."

...

Please do comment


	16. Chapter 16

**if you go down into the woods today you are sure of a big surprise! Love you all.**

Chapter Sixteen

"My lords, my Ladies I beg you pardon but the white stag that was spotted last week has been seen grassing by the great lake no less than fifty miles away. You told me to tell you at once my Lord." The knight that had interrupted them as they broke their fast stood tall in his armor and sounded almost smug with the reaction his Lord gave at the news. Which in Sansa's eyes was the same reaction as any boy's reaction to that kind of news whether he was a Lord or not.

"We must go at once. This…" Robin gestured to the spread of food in front of them. "This can wait. Come lets go. Come on." He laughed and soon whatever there had been sweet Lord Robin was gone and that annoying little child was back.

….

Arya was rather excited by the notion of not only seeing the white Hart but also the notion that her cousin had granted to give a dagger with a handle of its antler. However when they got to the lake they found something completely different.

"That's no white Hart." Growled Robin.

"What the hell is it?" asked Arya.

"It looks like an alpaca with antlers strapped to its head." Laughed Lord Baelish.

"I beg your pardon Lord Robin but it was the only way to get them here." Stated the knight that had been so bold only an hour ago. She saw both Brienne and Arya touch the hilt of their swords and her husband tighten his grip on his horse's rains. His eyes were flicking from one knight from the next yet his face showed no fear and so she did her best to do the same.

"What do you mean Ser Galen?" asked the little Lord.

"The girls my Lord, they are Starks and well there is a wolf that is tormenting farmers throughout the Vale…."

"You think my wife and her sister are what? Wolf whisperers?"

"My Lord with respect if you had seen the bitch you would be agreeing with me."

With all the arguing going on no one had notice Arya dismount and heading for the lake. When they did though they were all shocked at the sight. Arya was knelt with silent tears running down her face as she stared across the still water to where the wolf stood proud.

"A Direwolf." Muttered Sansa.

"It can't be."

"It is." Replied Arya her voice wobbling slightly."Nymeria." She called but the wolf did not come. Arya had expected that after all her had scared her off a long time ago. "Nymeria come. Nymeria. Here girl." She kept repeatedly her wolf's name in hope.

Just as Sansa was about to dismount and hold her sister and stop her tears she saw the wolf. Slowly at first but soon she was running, Brienne began to draw he sword but thank the God's it was too late. The wolf was upon Arya licking and nipping at her playfully as if nothing had ever changed. Sansa felt sad that she would never have Lady like Jon and Aryan had Ghost and Nymeria but to see that her sister would be happier and safer from now on took away most of the pain.

"Aryan." She looked up from the wolf to her sister. "Don't stay too long winter is here now and the nights grow shorter and colder.

"You sound like father when you talk about winter." She said standing with a smile.

Maybe she did a little she thought, but said nothing of it. She smiled and turned her horse as she passed Brienne she gave her a look that for once the female knight understood. "Don't follow me." It said. "Watch her no one else will." Brienne had nodded and let her and Petyr pass.

There was calm and the only noise was the afternoon wind blowing through the pine trees.

After a moment Robin spoke. "You two stay here with us. The rest go back will Lord and Lady Baelish. Lady Brienne I believe you are staying wouldn't you agree three knights are better than one? I will be staying here. Mother always said that the Lord of the Vale should not leave the Vale and is this not part of the Vale?" There was something different in his voice that almost sounded like authority. He wanted to be like the other young Lord's in the stories. Robb Stark had been fifteen when he marched off to war and he was now coming up for ten. A boy almost grown.

He dismounted his horse reasonably well, just like they had had him practicing, and walk over and took hold of Arya's. His horse had been the only one not to turn skittish when the wolf had rounded the small lake. He tired the two together at the base of one of the trees and stood next to them.

"Will she let me stroke her?" he said going to stand where Arya's horse had been. "It doesn't matter if she won't…she's probably tired and looks like she could do with a good meal in her."

Arya knelt again and looked at her and saw she was definitely under weight. "I don't know if she will or not it's been years since I last saw her my Lord." Arya truly was unsure.

"Why has it been so long?" He asked. "And you don't have to call me Lord. I'm your cousin."

"Sansa calls you Lord."

"I don't really like Sansa that much she scares me a little."

"I should scare you."

"You do just not as much." Robin said sitting not too far from them but not too close either. Robin asked her to tell him her and Nymeria's story.

"I don't think you would like it. People die. My friend dies in it." She said.

"Uncle Petyr said that people die all the time. Its sad but true." He had never believed in direwolves until now. He had heard the stories about Ghost and Grey wind, but now there was one in front of him he wanted to know as much as he could about it before Arya left for the north.

By the time the story was at an end it was beginning to get dark. "Maybe we should go Robin?" Arya said as Nymeria nuzzled at her hand.

"Yes your sister will be worrying about you." He sated as they mounted.

"Oh I don't know she has Petyr now." She laughed.

"I really didn't want to think about that cousin." He groaned and urged his stallion on.


	17. Chapter 17

**So a cute chapter for Arya and Sansa and sadly I don't own any of these characters. :'( xx**

Chapter Seventeen

Robin had been right about her sister. According to her new brother by law she had been pacing up and down the hall looking out of the windows that faced the mountain pace. Only you would never have known looking at her now. It would seem that she was able to hide her emotions nowadays and Arya didn't know if she liked that or not.

Later after they had feasted on a well warming mutton stew and Nymeria had finished off the extra sheep Robin had had slaughtered Sansa went to see her sister in her chambers.

"May I sit with you for a bit?" She asked from next to the open door.

"Sure." Arya said as she continued to give Nymeria a good scrub down. "Can you believe it Sansa? She is letting me wash her." The laugh she gave made Sansa want to cry. She never thought she would here that laugh again in fact she hadn't heard it since they met the king for the first time.

"Even Lady wouldn't let me do that she liked being brushed but hated water." Sansa rolled up the tight sleeves of her dress and knelt down at the other side of the great copper tub. She began cupping water and splashing it onto the wolf's coat not thinking about whether the animal remembered her or if she did whether she liked her or not.

"I'm sorry about Lady." Said Arya, her eyes specking the truth.

"No it wasn't your fault it was the queen only I was too blind to see it. I betrayed you and dishonored father by lying. Can you forgive for it?" Sansa was almost scared of the answer.

"I didn't really hate you you're my sister. I may have disliked you a little more but I didn't love you any less. And I still love you."

Sansa would have hugged her sister then if it had not been for Nymeria standing up and shaking her shaggy coat sending water all over sending them into fits of laughter. "So much for her changing." Sansa giggled sitting back on her heels.

"Thank you very much girl." Moaned Arya trying to sound annoyed.

….

That night as Petyr got out of bed to open a window and let a little night air in after they love making she lay down in his arms cherishing the warmth of him and the dull ach between her legs she dreamt of her and what she would look like now if she was still alive. Would she look like Nymeria or would she look more like her brother's did? Only soon the dream changed to no longer her just seeing Lady's face.

Now she was walking next to her down a corridor she had never seen before and yet the stark banners were hanging on the walls and at the end of the corridor was a wooden door with sunlight coming through the small crack under it. As she got closer Lady ran in front of her and vanished through the wood. When she reached it there was no keyhole and no handle it was locked and yet she could hear a child's laughter and a woman's voice singing soft and low. Sansa knocked but no one answered from in side at least. There was someone next to her, a woman but she was not scared. "You can't go in there Sansa. Don't you recognize the voice child?"

"Who is it?" She heard herself asking.

"You." The voice said though she still didn't understand but it was to late to ask as the dream ended.

Sansa woke feeling unsettled and sweaty even though the window had been open all night. Petyr still lay asleep next to her she knew him well enough by now to know when he was awake. It was still dark out so she was not sure whether she had been asleep hours or minutes. Either way she would find it hard to settle down now all notion of sleep had left her. Slowly she climbed out of bed disentangling herself from Petyr and headed for the window. The cool air was a welcome thing to her she felt like she was burning up. One good thing about living here was that no one could see into your room, so sitting naked by the window meant nothing.

The last time Sansa had had a dream with lady in it she had been running in a field. She was running from screams and howls and the rivers were running red. There hadn't been a voice but the next day she was told about what had happened to her brother and mother at the Twins. That dream had scared her but at least that made sense. This didn't. Who was behind the door? Was she the child, she had to be and who was the voice talking to her? It sound l like someone she was meant to know. It kept calling her child, but she would recognize her mother's voice wouldn't she, even though it had been so many years.

She hadn't notice Petyr wake until his hands was on her shoulder and he was knelt naked on one knee beside her. "My Love?" he asked.

"I'm fine my dear. I was too hot that was all." Sansa took his hand and stood up. "Let's go back to bed." She said with the sweetest of smiles. She had decided she would not tell him of her dream, it would only worry him.


	18. Chapter 18

Dum dum dum!

Chapter eighteen

Arya had been up for hours by the time Sansa and Petyr came to break their fast. She had been teaching Robin how to be a water dancer early in the morning as she had promised him on the way back to the Eyrie the day before. Nymeria was the first to spot Sansa and padded off towards her sniffing at her stomach before nudging her hand for attention.

"Anybody who didn't know better would she's more dog than wolf." Nymeria seemed to give him a look of contempt. "Not that I think you are of course." He smiled at her.

The meal, large and full of delights offered nothing but nausea and sadness even if though it meant that she was on the next step to starting a new life across the narrow sea even if just for a little while.

"Cousin?" Robin repeated again.

"I'm sorry." She said dazed.

"I asked if you would not mind my traveling with you to Gull Town. I know your sister wishes to say her good byes to you there."

Arya looked affronted by Robin tell her sister that fact in such a way that made her sound overly sentimental.

"That, I have no objection to my Lord. For I fear I will not see you until after winter is down." Sansa truly did feel sad about it. She didn't have many family members now and she had decided the day she and Theon had met with Jon again that she would do her very best to stay in contact with the few she had left.

"Good." He smiled. "I'll tell my master of horse to have fresh horses ready for us just after midday." He stated sounding rather excited about the prospect of another outing into the Vale. No doubt he had never seen the sea before.

…..

Sansa's head was spinning she was having to use one hand to support herself as she walked down the hallway towards her chambers. The nausea she had had that morning had returned and now the thinnest layer of sweat sat on her skin.

Lady Baelish didn't remember hitting the floor. Worse yet she didn't remember the maid finding her or her husband running and shouting at people to bring the maester. Everything was black when she had opened her eyes hours later. At first she had thought herself alone until she notice a even darker shape slumped in the corner.

…

Petyr had half destroyed his capability to speak by the time the maester had left them. Sansa was laying on their bed unconscious and the damn fool had said he could find nothing wrong with her. Petyr had sent them away with a warning that if she got worse he'd acquaint them with the Moon Door.

Lord Baelish didn't lay next to her for fear of waking her, instead he sat himself on the chair next to their dresser. He had no idea how tiered he had made himself in fretting so much over her. It was odd, he knew he loved her but what happened this day had scared him, what would he do if she did get worse? What would he do if, God's forbid, she were to die?

Hours later he woke to a flickering candle next to him and a hand pressed lightly to his jaw.

"Petyr?"

He jolted up. "What's wrong are you feeling ill again? Should I get the maester?" he blurted out quickly.

"No no it's okay. I want you to come to bed, you'll hurt your neck greatly sleeping in that chair." She smiled a little. He knew she wasn't better but she was trying her best not to worry him.

…..

The next morning Sansa felt terrible and again Nymeria left Arya to meet Sansa at the door only this time she did not leave her side and bared her teeth at those who got too close to her mistress' sister. No one had an idea as to why she was acting so oddly. Surely she would want to be with Arya every minute but even when she called her the wolf would not budge until Sansa told her to. It was Sansa herself who realized what could be happening. Her moon's blood was always on time unlike many women she had heard, and yet with all upheaval she had not noticed she was almost a month late. Was it possible that Nymeria had picked up on her change before she herself had? She decided to wait until the next moon to tell her husband she didn't want to build up his hopes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go and I would just like to thank those who have sent such lovely review thank you so so much hope you enjoy. Xx**

Chapter nineteen

It was cold and a icy wind was picking up from the west as they reached the edge of Gull town. It had taken her hours to persuade him but Petyr had finally consented to setting off on the next leg of their journey from the Eyrie. Her morning sickness was bad but she was learning to cope it had now passed the one and a quarter month mark and she had still not bled. It was time to stop calling it anything other than the side effects of being pregnant, but how would she tell Petyr and when?

"Tonight." She whispered after debating the subject for a great deal of time. So long in fact that she had not noticed their entering the small fishing town. They were to spend the night here and then say their goodbyes on the morrow. She would tell Arya after supper before they retired for the night and tell her husband in bed.

…

Sansa Sat next to her sister that night as they dined with one of Robin's bannermen. "I have something to tell you after supper." She said softly not sure of the words that would suit such a matter as this.

"Why after?"

"I don't want anyone else to know yet." Sansa left it at that and began to talk to the Lord's wife next to her before her sister could ask anymore questions.

When evening came Sansa made her excuses to her husband who expected no less as this would be the last time his Lady wife would see her little sister until the end of winter. It was one thing she love about him, he knew just how much her family meant to her.

Sansa sat down next to Arya and began to tell her of her dream and her sicknesses and what she thought of Nymeria's reactions; and lastly the deal breaker of her late moon's blood. Sansa had expected a long silence and a confused look but was greeted with a smile and her sister asking her about names and whether it would be a boy or girl and all the other questions she remembered asking her mother when she was pregnant with her brother's and Arya.

"Have you told Petyr?" she asked.

"No."

"What?" Arya said shocked.

"I wanted to tell you first as I'm not going to see you for who knows how long and it wouldn't be right to tell you hours before I leave." Sansa sighed.

"Sansa. You do realise that that is exactly what you are doing right?" Her sister joked.

"You know what I mean."

"I love you sister but you must go tell him."

"I know but can I stay here til I figure out what I am going to say to him, I mean how does one go about telling their husband they are with child." Sansa turned and faced her sister fully only to be met with a look of 'Your asking the wrong girl.'

…

Petyr was laying in bed when she returned. "When the Lord heard of our plans he told me that we could take a book or two from his library if we wished." He stated as she undressed.

"How kind of him, though the way you say this you seem to think otherwise." Sansa turned to look at him she was in just her night slip but it did not matter by the look in her husband's eyes she might as well rid herself of it now and save the time. She had heard him call himself an old man once or twice when he had noticed a new grey hair. He was not old in her eyes, not with the energy he seemed to have in bed and as for looks those wisps of grey she simply loved them.

He smirked. "Yes. He wants us to take his youngest son on as a ward."

She laid her shift down across her other clothes and walked towards him. Petyr sat up a little as she pulled back the covers and on his lap her sex pressed against his quickly growing erection. "Would that be so bad?"

"The boy is only nine." He said smiling up at her as she covered them again. He loved when she was playful.

"Might I remind my Lord of how old he was when he became my grandfather's ward?" Sansa kissed his jaw and continued to speak as she slowly rocked against him feeling him harden beneath her. "And it might be good practice for not only those we employ but you also."

Petyr pulled back and looked at her. "What do you mean?" Sansa took one of his hands from her hips and placed it on her stomach.

"They will need to need to know how to teach a Lord's son how to swing a sword and you will need to learn what it's like to look after a young child." As the reality of what his wife was really saying set in Petyr couldn't do anything but look at her stomach where his hand sat.

"You…you mean your…"

"Pregnant? Yes." She giggled and her giggled turned to a laugh as her husband rolled her onto her back.

"I love you." He said against her lips. For some reason those three words made her want to cry. "Sansa I love you so much." Their kisses soon turned more passionate and she wrapped her legs her round his waist wanting him closer between her legs. His first thrust was met with a soft gasp but as they grow harder and faster and his kisses became more intense her moans became louder and more throaty. She dug her nails into his back and met his every thrust he would bruises on his back tomorrow from their love making, but tonight was special tonight she truly felt like his wife.


	20. Chapter 20

**Might be a little while until the next chapter pops up sorry x**

Chapter Twenty

Their three week crossing was a rough one and Petyr had fussed over her greatly when they hit any particularly high crest, but Sansa felt that it had all been worth the wait.

As they stepped out onto the dock at Pentos for the first time she paused and let the sights, sounds and Sun wash over her. Arya had told her of what the port of Braavos had been like and how it might be the same. "Sansa?"

"It so warm and the people seem so different to those in Kings landing and any of the other ports I've been to." She said grinning as they began to claim the steps to the road where one of their men had procured a couple of horses.

"Everything is different here my love. Most people at this side of the world do not believe in the seven. Most believe in the Lord of light. In fact that woman there, the one all in red."

"Yes."

"She is one of their priestess'." He stated holding her horse still as she saddled up.

"I am not that far gone my Lord I can still ride a horse on my own."

Petyr smiled and hoped to which ever God was listening to make sure she didn't find out about the Dothraki queens who ride their horses up until the day they give birth.

"So where do we head for. One of the spider's little friends owes me a great deal of money and I think it's time he pays me back. After all how many houses do any one man need."

…..

Magister Illyrio's home was twice the size of any of the other Lord's houses she had seen so far in Pentos and the farthest from her taste. The pillars that held its roofs and decorated it's halls were gilded top to bottom with silver worked in to create a vine leaf effect that was so beautiful that it became crass and almost irritating to look at. "If he chooses to give this villa up they are the first things to go." She whispered as they sat comfortably back on plush feather pillows. They where the same colour as the pillars and columns. The only other colour in the room was red lots and lots of different shades of red.

Petyr almost choked with laughter as he tried to swallow the last of his honeyed fig. "My sweet…I fear I may have ruined you."

"hmm quite possibly yes. But still they have to go."

When Illyrio entered the room she was not surprised at his appearance. He was short and fat with greased back hair and a forked beard that had been oiled so much that it shined like onyx.

"Lord Baelish I did not expect to see you in Pentos." The fact man said with a nervous smile.

"Yes." Petyr's face had turned to stone there seemed to be no emotion there. "But here I am and I believe we still have business to attend to."

"I believe you are five months early my Lord." The man was ringing his hands and a fine layer of sweat began to show.

"The way I see it is that you have owed me money for two years and not paid a single Dragon back. The interest on what you owe is very high in fact I would say it was worth this home of yours."

"You want my home?"

"One of them I'm not bothered which though this does have a rather lovely view of the sea. However my wife insists on getting rid of most of the gilding." He held out his hand to her and Sansa stepped forward taking it.

"Magister." She said politely.

"Sansa Bolton?"

"Its Lady Sansa Baelish now my Lord if you please." She had not liked the look of this man when he entered and now she loathed him for bringing up her past. Did the rest of the world still see her as a Bolton even though word will surely have spread after all she had married Lord Littlefinger Baelish. "Must say I was shocked to hear just how much you owed my husband most men would simply give this over as I do not believe this so called villa is worth half the amount owed."

Illyrio looked at her a moment. "Just the house?" He said turning to Petyr again.

"Yes."

"How long to I have?"

"I think two days should be enough do you."

…

Sure enough two days later the villa had been cleared of all Illyrio's things. Brienne was given a room down the hall from where the nursery would be and Podrick was given the choice of several medium sized rooms. The work on riding the place of its hideous gold work and overly extravagant decorations began almost immediately. Petyr had referred to her as a brooding hen making her nest, Sansa had turned round and told him told go count coppers she was finding this fun.

As her pregnancy continued Sansa's moods began to change like the wind. Petyr had found a septr and a maester before they had left the vale. The maester was new to his profession but already had many links on his chain. He had been assured by the twenty something that once the child was born she would go back to her normal self. It was a well known fact that carrying a child was stressful for a woman and soon her nine moons would be over. Baelish was looking forward to that Sansa had been a complete bitch for the past week, she had been complaining about the was the sun made the wrong shadows as it set. She had said the food had tasted awful and all she would eat were bloody lemon cakes.

….

Lady Baelish still had a month to go when her waters broke. She had been fretting for weeks after hearing about the mother of dragons setting sail for kings landing. They had sent word Jon but the had had no reply. She had watched the ships pass by them and shrunk back in horror when she saw Drogon and the other two dragons fly over head. She prayed to every God there was that Jon would see sense in her message and join the Targaryen woman's side.

When the child came covered in blood and making no sound they all feared the worst but after a few moments the babe gave a little gasp and began to cry. They did not give him to her at first they only said it was a boy. She had thought worst was over but soon the pain came again this time less but still there. The maester had told her that the way she was carrying made him think it would be a boy much to the delight of the couple but her had also said that see was looking rather large so it could also mean twins. That scared Sansa even though he said it was unlikely with it being her first pregnancy. Only it wasn't though was it. She carry Ramsay's child once.

When the second babe was born again she made no sound only a little gasp. Two beautiful children born on the exact day that the seven kingdoms gained a new Queen after a battle which would go down as the shortest in history. After a time Petyr told the midwives and maester to leave the four of them. He had been there throughout the whole thing never leaving her side.

Now that the sheets were clean he lay next to her and watch his son and daughter sleep in their mother's arms. "There was news from Jon this morning just before you went into labour. The Queen has made him a Stark and has agreed to send enough men to man all of the Wall's nineteen watch towers. He says that the north and south will march on past the Wall to months from now. With the dragons her expects the battle itself will be short against the white walkers but it's the others he worries about there have been reports about some of them walking through fire." He sighed. "But now is not the time for that." Petyr said nothing more even when she asked and almost begged him to tell her, but he refused each time. He never gave her every piece of news that came from Jon or the Vale, but he gave her hope.

As the children reached their first birthday he sent his ward now ten years old and tall for his age off with his master-of-arms into the city to the jewelry makers with a design of his own making. He sent Brienne to smiths street telling her to have a sword made that is suitable for a high Lord's son of ten and she was to take Podrick with her.

Once they were gone he headed for the nursery and asked to be alone with his wife and children. Petyr picked up his daughter and sat her on his knee. She was beautiful just like her mother. She had short black hair that was growing more wavy with every inch and her eyes were just like her mother's so blue you could almost drown in them. His son however looked just like him which was a little disconcerting as he still couldn't believe how he had managed to be loved by someone like Sansa maybe his son would have better look than he did with women when he was young. After a moment Petyr spoke. "Sansa."

"hmm"

"There where two letters today. One grime Winterfell and one from kings landing."

Sansa looked up at him. "Kings landing?"

"The queen wishes to see us at court. She plans to bring the north and south together in a lasting bond."

"What do you mean?"

Petyr shifted slightly and pulled out the second letter. "From Jon he sounds quite happy." He watched as his wife read the letter and waited for some sort of answer.

"It would mean him leaving the north."

"He would be Crowned prince and the second most powerful man in the seven kingdoms. Those in the north love him and call him king if he were to marry her the north and the south will have nothing to rage about. The marriage will not go ahead until after winter is done."

"So why does she want us there now?"

"There must always be a Stark at Winterfell."

"You think our son will be Lord there and not his."

"Unless they have to that is how it will work yes. Your last name will be put after theirs and they will be Baelish-Stark. Not very catchy but neither is Targaryen-Stark."

"It is still winter there the seas are too rough what about the children."

"Your sister and brother know this and so does the queen the seas will only get worse the longer we wait think of their faces when they see these two for the first time." Lord Baelish kissed his daughter's head and looked at his wife who finally nodded her consent.

It would be nice to see Arya and Jon again after almost a year apart from them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey so I was finding this really hard to end so this will be the last chapter for now. I will no doubt be doing one-shot or two-shot stories about Petyr and Sansa and other game of thrones characters. Xx**

Chapter Twenty-one

Both Lord and Lady Baelish had expected their two children to cry and be sick and wish for home as they crossed the narrow sea but instead they sat happily playing Derek, Petyr's young ward. Both children wore the piece of jewelry their father had given them. His son wore a Mockingbird pin that had a direwolf carved into the silver where the birds heart would have been and his daughter had a pendant of a Mockingbird with spread wings that where two direwolf heads facing outwards and a large flat opal set into its tail.

Derek had forgotten his place when Petyr had given him the sword and had lurched himself at him and hugged him tight as any boy would hug their father. Petyr had not said anything of it but just smiled at him. No doubt the boy would want to see his family to while they were here. He knew it would be easy to arrange if the snow wasn't too bad. "I'm going soft." He had said to himself at the thought of it.

Went they had arrived in Kings Landing they were told that Sansa's brother and sister were already here and waiting. "It would seem she wastes no time this new Queen of ours." Remarked Petyr.

"Yes it would seem that way. Come on you two time to meet your aunt and uncle."

…

The Queen sat the iron throne better than the king or Joffrey ever had, she seemed nervous though as if Sansa herself had all the power instead. Others seemed to notice too.

"My Queen." Sansa say automatically kneeling. Her children were young but copied their parents.

"Please raise Lady Sansa. If I may call you that?"

"Of course my Queen." She smiled. There were barely even twenty people in the court. She knew most of them. Theon, Jon, Arya, Tormund and some other wildlings but the rest were mainly strangers.

"Lady Sansa in the letter I wrote you I stated of my intentions towards cementing the north and south together. I'm sure you and Lord Baelish have an idea of what I meant by this."

"Yes we do."

"Lord Stark wished to know whether you yourself approved of…"

"I agree with the match my queen in truth it's about bloody time the man married." Arya laughed as did most of the wildlings. "Do forgive me for sounding so blunt."

"Not at all I enjoy it not many people speak so truly to me. I believe we have our answer Lord hand. If you would be so kind as to begin the arrangements?"

"Of course my Queen and may I say how lovely it is to see you so well Lady Baelish. Your children too."

"Thank you My Lord Tyrion."

As it would likely be a long wait Derek and the septr took the children to their chamber while their Lord father and mother stayed to sit through the rest of court.

…..

"How old are your little ones?" Asked the queen from the end of the table as the are.

"They will be a year in two months your grace." Answered Petyr.

"They are sweet. What are their name's ?"

He looked to Sansa. "Petyr was born first and then shocking us all came Lyanna not a minute after." The table fell silent.

"Your aunt?"

"Yes father loved her and I thought it bad luck to call her Arya."

"Bad luck?" Asked Arya with a screwed up brow. "Why?"

"Well if we named her after you you would be determined to make her your shadow and I would like my first born daughter to be a little bit like me."

"God's help her if she is." Said Jon laughing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she'll be locked away in a tower by her father and not a man will go near her unless he can defeat the guards he puts there."

"Why Jon you took the words out of my mouth."

…..

"Really how many Lords send their wards on trips home."

"Only the mad ones."

"I've married a mad man. Fantastic." She said with a huff.

"Yes but is there any other way you'd have me?"

"Naked in bed would be a nice start." Lady Baelish lifted his side of the sheets.

"Oh would it now?" Petyr lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well I think I can indulge you this once."

"Only the once? You really are mad." Sansa giggled as she pulled him down to her. His lips met hers sweet and soft but they never stayed long, it was always the same with him. She would begin to settle into his kisses and enjoy them and then he'd move and would be at her breast like he was now. Then he change his mind again and he'd want her neck or her lips again it drove her mad and she loved it she really really loved it.

Sansa loved the way he'd kiss his way down her body and nip at the inner side of her left thigh and the way he'd smile as he would lower his face to her sex as he was doing now. By the gods it felt good. She remembered the first time He had kissed her there and how odd and wrong it had felt and yet now it seemed like there was nothing more right in this world.

He left her hanging, as he often did if he felt she was enjoying it to much and began to lick his way up her stomach, between her cleavage and behind the shell of her right ear. She could do nothing but moan. Tonight he had all the power he was still dressed and her naked under him. He held her hands in one of his and rubbed the thumb of the other over her nipple.

"So is this the good start you wanted?" He ask pushing himself against her sex making sure she could feel his lust for her.

"No." she said breathlessly.

"No?" His voice was like sin itself.

"Your still dressed so no."

"Well in that case could you help me." The second the pressure of his hands left hers she was up like a monkey from a box and riding him from his clothes.

As he laid her back down on the bed Petyr spread her legs and lowered himself between them. He waited for her to nod and the thrust into her. He took hard and fast that night bringing her to her climax screaming in ecstasy.

As she lay in his arms her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat she decided that she didn't mind waiting the extra few days that it would take her husband's ward to return to them. Sansa had also decided that the Targaryen queen was nothing like her father had been and was more than happy for Jon to wed her she was even happy to return for the wedding after the winters end to Winterfell in his stead. As long as Lyanna and Petyr would be safe she would agree to there plans and call her queen.

The end.


End file.
